Stars and Flowers
by Ielena Gallagher
Summary: Uma songfic RT. Remus tem um segredo a contar a Tonks. Aviso desde já a Tonks tá meio Out-Character. Não sou boa em sinopse, apenas leiam!


**Stars - The Cranberries   
The stars are bright tonight**

**As estrelas estão brilhantes esta noite  
And I am walking nowhere **

** E estou caminhando sem destino**

Tonks andava despreocupada pelo quartel-general que agora vazia, só tinha vivendo lá ela, Sirius o proprietário e Remus. Ela estremeceu em pensar em Remus. A verdade era que ela sentia algo por ele, talvez fosse uma atração, mas ela não sabia ao certo. Até porque pra ela, o relacionamento não tinha muitas chances, Remus era muito certinho e poderia achar que ela era muito pequena.

Bem de fato ela era.. mas mesmo assim, ela era maior de idade não? Tonks se lembrou rapidamente dela com seus 6 anos e Remus com 21. Ela fora se apaixonando por ele, tinha uma grande admiração por esse. Quando sua mãe ia a casa de Sirius e a levava junto, a maioria das vezes Remus estava lá e se disponibilizava a cuidar dela. Remus pelo incrível que pareça ficou com o cargo de babá, mas ela gostava tanto dele que não ligava para as implicâncias de seu titio Sirius. Talvez para ele, ele era ainda a "bab" dela e não poderia ter alguma relação com ela.

A garota bufou e voltou para a sala, com o chamado de Moody.

**I guess I will be alright**

**Eu creio que estarei bem  
Desire gets you nowhere **

**Desejo levar você a lugar nenhum**

Se sentou meio cansada na poltrona enfrente a Moody, enquanto ele e Sirius discutiam uma questão que ela nem tomava conhecimento, pois simplesmente não conseguia. Era incrível como andava com uma dor de cabeça e um enjôo continuo. Não era TPM, simplesmente porque a mestruação já passara. Suspeitava que fosse alguma gripe. E para sua surpresa Remus pareceu notar seu pertubarmento:

- Nymphadora? Está com dor de cabeça? – Ele perguntou sincero.

Sirius e Moody se viraram rapidamente para ela. Sirius foi quem se dirigiu a ela mas preocupado.

- Está doente, Tonks?

Ela se sentiu desgraçadamente mal de ver todos eles olhando para ela procurando um jeito de descobrir o que fazer. Por fim Remus se levantou e parou na frente dela ao lado de Sirius:

- Se você quiser, Nymphadora, eu poderia ter dar uma poção para gripe, você me parece gripada ou com um começo de sinusite.

- Eu agradeceria muito, Remus – Ela tentou não corar, arriscando um sorriso e falando alegremente. Logo os dois saíram da sala enquanto Moody e Sirius ainda preocupados tentavam conversar sobre uma missão.

**And you are always right**

**E você sempre está certo  
I thought you were so perfect Eu pensei que você fosse perfeito**

Enquanto ele procurava a poção ela não pode deixar de o observar e olhar ao redor do quarto, tentando descobrir os gosto do amado. Viu o pôster da banda, Panos Invisíveis, o nome era algo extremamente.. er.. chocante? Mas segundo o que via nos discos de sua mãe, das bandas de antigamente os nomes eram tão loucos como esse.

- Está melhor, Nym? – Ele perguntou curioso.

Ela parou e mexeu com a cabeça pendendo ela para a esquerda e a direita, sem nenhuma proclamação de dor. Ela deu um sorriso, pois também não tinha mais dor de cabeça:

- Sim, essa poções é impressionante. Me passaria a receita? Acho que me ajudaria muito.

- Claro – Ele sorriu – Mas antes.. Gostaria de te mostrar algo.

Ela fez uma cara confusa mais aceitou sem qualquer duvida.

**Take you as you were**

**Aceito você como você era  
Have you as you were**

**Ter você como você era  
Take you as you were**

**Aceito você como você era**

Tonks estava enjoada de tanto andar. Remus a conduzia em uma estrada no jardim dos Blacks imensa que nunca acabava. Até que ele chegou a um muro imenso. Tonks coçou a cabeça enquanto Remus resmungava consigo mesmo procurando algo. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e ele parou, parecia ter encontrado o que queria.

- Tonks, cadê aquele colar que sua mãe te deu, você ainda o usa?

- Que? – Ela pareceu surpresa. – Sim. Aqui – Ela puxou o colar mostrando a flor de ouro como pingente.

Ele sorriu e pegou, mesmo que Tonks ficasse meio relutante quando a isso.

- Obrigado, sua mãe me pediu que fizesse isso algum dia a você.

- Mamãe? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Hanhan. Você vai entender. – Ele colocou o pingente num buraco mínimo e rodou, assim fazendo uma porta se abrir. Então ele saiu da frente da abertura da porta. – Esse é o jardim das Blacks.

Tonks ficou paralisada, era lindo. Tentou falar algo, mas não conseguia, eram milhares de flores e árvores em volta do murro, havia um laguinho, um balanço, um banco... era lindo demais. Remus riu:

- Há muito tempo, havia uma moda de fazerem jardins fechados por muros, sua trisavô ou tetra fez isso. E desde então a Black mais velha toma conta. Infelizmente sua mãe não podia pois fora mandada embora da família e Bellatrix não tinha nenhum prazer em vir aqui depois de sua mãe ser expulsa da família. Então ficou esquecido, sua tia Narcissa nunca teve reconhecimento desse jardim. Misteriosamente, sua mãe conseguiu recuperar de sua tia Bellatrix o colar com a chave da porta, a flor.

**I love you just the way you are**

**Eu amo o seu jeito de ser   
I love you just the way you are**

**Eu amo o seu jeito de ser  
I'll take you just the way you are **

**Aceitarei você como você   
Does anybody love the way you are**

**Alguém ama seu modo de ser**

**Aaa Aaa Aaa**

**Aaa Aaa Aaa**

Tonks deu um sorriso, e andando até a porta:

- Nossa isso é tão... lindo e surpreendente.. – Ela se virou para Remus – Obrigada. Obrigada por fazer o que minha mãe pediu.

- De nada - ele disse entrando depois dela que olhava para todos os lados, enquanto ele a observava.

Eles ficaram lá, com Tonks apreciando cada coisa ali por um bom tempo. Até que acharam que era hora de voltar. Remus ia fechar a porta, mas deu a o pingente Tonks:

- A dona é quem fecha. – Ele sorriu e ela timidamente pegou o colar e fechou o jardim.

- Remus – Ela disse timidamente, ele se virou para ela – Eu.. eu realmente agradeço. – E assim ela timidamente deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Esse surpreso corou e disse um "de nada" novamente baixo. Tonks se sentiu uma idiota pela ação, não podia deixar se levar por seus instintos, afinal ela era apenas uma criança para ele.

**The stars are bright tonight**

**As estrelas estão brilhantes esta noite  
A distance is between us**

**Uma distância existe entre nós  
And I will be OK**

**E eu estarei bem  
The worst I've ever seen us **

**O pior eu vejo sempre em nós**

E então, infelizmente veio o que veio. E Sirius morreu, isso fora um choque para todos. Mas quem mais se abalara era Remus. Até mais do que o próprio Harry, Remus apenas disfarçava. E Tonks desesperada tentava animar ele, mas simplesmente não conseguia. E assim a casa dos Blacks ficara silenciosa. Exceto talvez pelo irritante quadro da sra.Black.

E então um dia, ela olhou para o seu colar e se lembrou. Ela poderia tentar o jardim, não? Mas do que aquilo serviria a ele? Remus não tinha qualquer relação com aquele jardim a não ser que ele a mostrara aonde ele era e como abri-lo.

- Nymphadora? – Ela foi chamada por ele, gentilmente.

- Ah? Remus? – Ela se assustou.

- Desculpe-me, o jantar está pronto? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah... sim, mamãe já foi embora.

Remus riu e se sentou. Tonks teve de sorrir ao ver ele rir talvez pela primeira vez dentro de umas três semanas.

- Olha o que destino fez, Andy cozinhando. Impressionante.. – Ele dizia a si mesmo.

- Mamãe sempre cozinhou – Tonks pareceu ofendida.

- Oh desculpe-me, Nymphadora. Sua mãe realmente é uma ótima cozinheira, mas ela não gostava tanto de cozinhar, preferia cuidar dos jardins ou fugir de casa para se encontrar com Ted.

Tonks apenas ficou o olhando, esse meio envergonhado se voltou para o fogão abrindo as panelas timidamente e se servindo, meio encabulado. Perguntou quando se sentou com um prato cheio:

- Não vai se sentar e comer?

- É, vou né? – Ela disse meio sem o que fazer.

**And still I have my weaknesses **

**Eu ainda tenho minhas fraquezas  
Still I have my truth**

**Ainda tenho minha verdade  
Still I have my ugliness**

**Ainda tenho meu aspecto desagradável**

Tonks enrolou o pergaminho e mandou à Mundungo com a lista de coisas que a ordem precisava. Deu um bocejo, era um milagre que Voldemort não tivesse atacado algum lugar antes.

Ela olhou pela janela vendo mais adiante os muros de seu jardim, os jardins das Black. Embora ela não tivesse mais Black em seu sobrenome. E então como não havia mais nada para ela fazer. Ela iria visitar o jardim.

Ao chegar lá se sentou no banco e então uma pergunta se fez em sua cabeça. Como aquelas plantas se manterem vivas depois da saída de sua mãe de casa, foram no mínimo por 23 anos abandonadas não? Alguém cuidava daquilo, não era possível.

E então por ironia do destino ela viu Remus mais a frente sentado no chão enquanto podava uma planta.

**But I, I, I**

**Mas eu, eu, eu  
I love you just the way you are **

**Eu amo o seu jeito de ser   
I love you just the way you are**

**Eu amo o seu jeito de ser  
I'll take you just the way you are **

**Aceitarei você como você   
Does anybody love the way you are Alguém ama seu modo de ser**

**Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaaa **

**Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaaa**

- Remus? –Ela perguntou confusa.

- Nymphadora? – Ele pareceu desesperado e meio envergonhado – Eu posso explicar.

- O que faz aqui? – Ela perguntou ainda duvidosa.

Ele pareceu derrotado, deu um suspiro e com seu costumeiro olhar cansado a encarou – Não tenho outra alternativa a não se contar, não é? Bem.. teve algumas raras vezes antes de sua mãe for expulsa de casa e de Sirius fugir que eu vim aqui. Foi uma ou duas vezes, e é claro, eu fiz amizade com sua mãe. E por algum acaso eu vi junto de Sirius o jardim porque ela nos deixou entrar. Eu sempre adorei jardins, e ela deixou que eu ajudasse naqueles dias, depois disso eu nunca mais vi esse jardim. Mas há dois anos atrás, que eu me encontrei com você e sua mãe no ministério lembra? Eu senti necessidade de voltar aqui. – Ele engoliu em seco e parou com um pouco de temor em seus olhos .

- E o que mais, Remus? – Tonks perguntou curiosa.

- E bemm.. er... – Ele parecia embaraçado. – Eu... han.. droga, como dizer? Eu.. han.. não queria acreditar que a garota a minha frente junto a minha amiga Andy era.. hann... a criança a qual eu cuidara como um irmão mais velho, eu não conseguia acreditar que eu estava seriamente atraído por ela. E então, eu mandei uma carta pra Andy, pois fazia um tempo que estava com Sirius aqui em Grimmauld, perguntando se poderia cuidar do jardim, até ela contar a ti. Mas ela disse que achava que eu mesmo que deveria contar a você quando achasse certo. E desde então eu tenho me dedicado para que esse seja o jardim das Blacks mais lindo que já teve. Tão lindo como a dona.

Ele se calou e ficou de cabeça abaixada olhando fixamente para a rosa a frente dele. Tonks ficou sem o que dizer, era muita coisa para sua cabeça! Fora um baque só, Remus gostava dela, pelo menos ela acreditava que a irmãzinha dele, era ela. Mordeu os lábios e colocou a mão no ombro de Remus, arriscou um sorriso.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho, meu jardineiro favorito. – E então. Ela se sentou do lado de Remus que meio confuso, feliz e encabulado sorria para ela.

Ela se moveu para frente, seu corpo todo assim como mente ordenava ela a beija-lo. E sem nenhum controle de seu próprio corpo ela o fez. No meio das rosas e margaridas plantadas por ele, seu jardineiro favorito.

- Nym... – Ele olhou com um olhar meio para ela

- Hum..humm... – Ela resmungou esperando uma resposta.

- Eu te amo..

**I love you just the way you are **

**Eu amo o seu jeito de ser   
I love you just the way you are**

**Eu amo o seu jeito de ser  
I'll take you just the way you are **

**Aceitarei você como você   
Does anybody love the way you are Alguém ama seu modo de ser**

**Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa Aaaa  
Star, starEstrela, estrela**

**N/A:** Nhac, ficou meio diferente da musica a songfic? Vocês acham? A historia dos jardins é verdadeira. Quem leu o livro O Jardim Secreto sabe. Leu, porque no filme não deixa muito claro isso. Eu dedico essa song a minha amiga Lisa, porque foi a mesma que me deu a dica de musica e falou sobre os jardins, e me fez ver diversas vezes quando pequenas o filme desse livro. É possível que eu venha a fazer outra fic usando esse elemento dos jardins, okay? A Tonks está Out-Character eu sei.. desculpem-me, eu não sou boa em falar sobre a Tonks. Agora façam-me um favor e comentem sim?


End file.
